impossible_musicfandomcom-20200214-history
SynthFont
SynthFont is a trialware program for editing, playing, and converting midi files using various sound source files like SoundFonts, SFZ files, and VST files, created by Kenneth Rundt. It is primarily used by TheTrustedComputer and Gingeas . Recently a newer, more stable SynthFont2 was released with multi-core support and many new features added. Latest stable version: 2.0.1.1 download Stable version history: Can be found here Max notes: ~8 Million (2.0.1.1) Sound quality: High (2.0.1.1) 2.0.2.0 Beta As of recently with 2.0.1.2/2.0.2.0 Beta, SynthFont developer Kenneth is working hard to improve Black MIDI support and compatibility and alone has brought huge improvements in terms of bugs, features, and improvements with handling of Black MIDIs. Feel free to test out the latest Beta, and report any bug/hang/crash/suggestion/error that is not mentioned in the "Known Bugs" section of this page in the discussion forums. Latest version: 2.0.2.0A download (Release Candidate 1) 2.0.1.2 beta version history: Read changelog chart below Max notes: ~24 Million (2.0.1.2E until 2.0.1.2Q) Max notes: Untested (>24 million: 2.0.1.2R and later) Sound quality: Ultra (2.0.1.2D and later) 2.0.1.2 Development - Earlier read-only discussion: Can be found here 2.0.1.2 Development - General discussion: Can be found here 2.0.1.2 Development - Impossible Music specific discussion: Can be found here Known Bugs Not Fixed Yet - As of 2.0.2.0 "A" * Changing song tempo during playback causes playback progress indication to become inaccurate * Reaction to Pitch Bend events are a little too strong * MIDI input monitoring only picks up notes a couple of times per second - sending notes too quickly may also cause missing MIDI data (noteson, noteoff, etc) * Deleting a massive amount of MIDI events can cause the program to crash due to running out of undo memory * MIDI Notes are undeletable if you click on the NoteOff events * Percussion channels are treated as non-percussion when using a soundfont with no percussion presets * Has a track limit of 255 (Will be fixed soon, possibly between 3-4 weeks) * Help function is unavailable ** Switching between large soundfonts during speaker playback causes wait cursor to remain until playback is stopped (Since 2.0.1.2R) ** Pressing Virtual Keys with keyboard keys trigger an error message and infinitely sustained notes''' (Since 2.0.1.2R)' ** Switching between voice limit settings during speaker playback can cause program to hang' (Since 2.0.1.2S, functionality temporarily disabled)' ** Hanging occurs if you happen to click the "stop" button before the "sorting events" stage' (Since 2.0.1.2V)' ** External MIDI Output lags very easily under Black MIDI workloads' (Since 2.0.1.2V)' ** Clicking "Forward to next bar" rapidly during Black MIDI playback can cause hanging, crashing, or trigger an error message' (Since 2.0.1.2Z)' ** Cuing backwards from a lag point can cause infinitely sustained notes until cued again, or an error' (Since 2.0.1.2Z)' 2.0.1.2 Beta Build history Show/Hide ChangeLog Fixed in 2.0.1.2 Beta (Unfixed in 2.0.1.1) * "Unlimited voice limit" is really a voice limit of 5000/10000 -'''Fixed in 2.0.1.2A' * Soundfonts with stereo samples do not render correctly -'Fixed in 2.0.1.2B' * Gives various errors if trying to load more than 8 million notes -'Fixed in 2.0.1.2E' * Audio glitches in rendering of some MIDIs (eg. "Red Zone.mid") -'Fixed in 2.0.1.2F' * "Always on top" option doesn't work on the mini-playback window -'Fixed in 2.0.1.2H' * Choosing a channel while selecting multiple tracks only changes channel on one of selected tracks -'Fixed in 2.0.1.2H' * Changing MIDI Out device mid-playback keeps notes that were playing during device change held for the rest of playback -'Fixed in 2.0.1.2H' * Pressing spacebar with a checkbox in focus will disable control of the box until program is restarted -'Fixed in 2.0.1.2Q' * Attempting to hit close while song is preparing data for playback will cause program to hang -'Fixed in 2.0.1.2T' * Render lag during playback causes playback progress indication to get out of sync -'Fixed in 2.0.1.2V' * Scrolled down MIDITracks' activities don't automatically update until something in the area is selected -'Fixed in 2.0.1.2W' * Clicking Forward To Next Bar (or marker) super fast may cause songs to rewind or go on pause -'Fixed in 2.0.1.2X' Pros and Cons Pros * Advanced interface and configuration * Fast MIDI loading time * Pre-compiled to make full use of 4GB memory (as of 2.0.2.0) * Unlimited voice limit (as of 2.0.2.0) * Excellent rending of large MIDI files within note and track limits, at the expense of CPU power (as of 2.0.2.0) * Low memory usage (as of 2.0.2.0) Cons * GUI may be hard to learn at first * Can be buggy and glitchy at times * Built-in MIDI Editor isn't as good as other software * Internal MIDI synthesizer engine uses more CPU time then most others * Refuses to load files with more than 255 MIDITracks (Will be fixed in the future) Category:MIDI Players